Cast Your Soul to the Sea
by PokerCrazysBaby
Summary: Set after POTC2. A young woman comes back from the dead to save her pirate husband Jack Sparrow...but what else is there to know about Morgaine Sparrow?
1. Please Remember Me

Cast Your Soul to the Sea

PokerCrazy'sBaby

Prologue: Please Remember Me

Author's Notes: I don't have enough money to pay for the rights of Pirates of the Caribbean…so I don't own them. Although I DO own Morgaine.

* * *

"There may be someone who can help you on your journey to get back your captain and your Black Pearl", Tia Dalma gently smiled and looked to the top of the stairs.

A young woman of about twenty stood where the witch looked. Her long black hair curled down to her waist. Piercing blue eyes scanned the group and finally rested on Will. Her slim, curvy figure descended to the bottom of the stairs. Those ocean blue eyes never left the young man.

"So you're the one Ol' Bootstrap called his son? I'm glad to finally meet you", she slowly smiled, "You have his presence."

Her right arm extended in a handshake, revealed a tattoo of a sparrow flying in front of a crescent moon surrounded by stars.

"Mother's love, it really is you", Jack's faithful first mate, Mr. Gibbs whispered.

"Mrs. Morgaine?" the wooden-eyed pirate named Ragetti spoke up. He thought it was his beloved mistress, but it was an impossibility. Morgaine was thought to have died ten years ago.

"It really is me, boys. I'm back and here to save your arses yet again", Morgaine smiled.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Captain Sparrow", the fat pirate Pintel politely bowed.

"Mrs. Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth nearly fell over. Jack Sparrow was a married man? There had to be some mistake.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. I married him thirteen years ago in Tortuga. And I'm here to set things right", the woman assured.

"How?" Will was honestly curious about this woman. Jack had never mentioned having a wife.

"I am the descendant of Guinevere Beltane, or as Davy loving called her, Gwenna", Morgaine looked down at a locket wrapped around her neck, "My ancestor created a monster unknowingly, and now my husband is dead because of it."

"There is still hope to save all those who have been prey and are slaves to Davy Jones", the young woman looked back towards Will.

"My father can still be saved?" the young blacksmith began to feel hope.

"Jack can be saved too", Morgaine turned to Elizabeth.

"You were wrong. The Kracken was targeting the ship. If Jack hadn't been on board it still would have taken the ship under", her blue eyes became cold.

"What are you talking about?" Will felt the tension between both women rise.

"He had the black spot", Gibbs knew where this was going, "Ms. Swan, you said Jack elected to stay behind."

"Is that what she told you?" Mrs. Sparrow became annoyed.

"Are you saying Elizabeth is lying?" fear struck Will's heart. His Elizabeth could not have done such a thing…but then again he never thought she would kiss the pirate either.

"Your dear, innocent Elizabeth shackled Jack to the mast right before she joined you in the long boat", Morgaine closed her eyes recalling Jack's last thoughts… _'Morgaine, I'm coming love.'_

"Morgaine and Jack are as one. They can read each others' minds. Morgaine never left Jack's side even after she passed away", Tia explained how the woman knew her husband's fate. She laughed as she saw Elizabeth turn red.

"If he hadn't stayed it would have went after all of us", Elizabeth defended.

"Either way, Ms. Swan, you can undo what has been done", the older woman continued.

"We may have a way of saving souls but we have no idea where the heart is. It wasn't in the jar", Will interrupted.

"A certain former Commodore knew what lay in Jack's jar of dirt. He went to retrieve it before he came back. He used the compass to determine what his heart most desired: being a good man", Morgaine's eyes began to well-up, "He always had a bad habit of allowing his conscience to get the best of him at the worst possible time, bloody fool."

"So when do we set sails, Captain", the first mate smiled at his mistress.

"There is someone else who has sailed to the end of the world and beyond who can help you", Tia grinned showing all of her black teeth.

"I think you remember, Barbossa", Morgaine introduced her former comrade.

"Aye. Now what's happened to my ship?" the now undead pirate smiled as he bit into a green apple.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! And thank you guys sooo much for helping me out! 


	2. Darkness Fell Before Me

Cast Your Soul to the Sea

PokerCrazy'sBaby

Chapter One: Darkness Fell Before Me

Author's Notes: Thanks for the help and reviews guys! I appreciate them all!

* * *

"Don't eat me!" Mr. Cotton's parrot screeched at the sight of the formerly cursed pirate.

"He tried to kill us before!" Marty pointed his finger at him. He quickly stopped when he saw Barbossa glare at him.

"What help would he be to us?" Elizabeth crossed the room to stand by Will, who stood speechless.

"Him came back from the dead!" Tia Dalma was in disbelief. She knew of the bloody past between all parties involved, but it seemed the general idea flew over all their heads. It must have been a shock.

"Mr. Gibbs, we set sail tonight", Morgaine walked outside of the small shack.

"I'm captain around here, Mrs. Sparrow", Barbossa yelled after her.

"The two of you must work together. Don't forget Barbossa, twas her who found you in the dark", Tia reminded him.

"Aye", the pirate mumbled and followed after his captain.

An hour later they crew had commandeered a skiff that was well enough to get them to Tortuga. Yet before they left Tia Dalma had pulled Will off to the side and told him there was more to Morgaine than met the eye.

* * *

It seemed forever before they reached Tortuga. Morgaine had left her ship with her former first mate when she joined Jack's crew on the Pearl. The old man who answered the door became ghost white at the sight of her, claiming that he had heard of the terrible fate that had befallen the Sparrows. He had heard that Morgaine had died. The young woman simply smiled and said it was nothing but rumors. After a brief catch up, he showed her to her ship, The Raven, yet another ship with black sails.

But this ship was much grander than the Black Pearl, and from all accounts much faster.

The sight of Morgaine looking at the helm lovingly, and rubbing her hands up and down it brought a smile to Will's face. It was like watching Jack all over again.

"Bring me that horizon, Mr. Barbossa", she looked at him.

"Aye, Captain. We'll be heading West, gents. As far as you can go", the pirate snickered.

A couple of hours later, Morgaine retired to her quarters. Barbossa was ensuring that they were headed to where Jack was. Will couldn't sleep knowing Barbossa was at the helm.

"What did Tia Dalma mean when she said that Morgaine had found you in the dark?" he broke the silence.

"Captain Sparrow pulled me out of hell", Barbossa's face went soft for a moment, "Literally."

"So there is a hell?" Will tried to imagine it.

"If you're wanting to know more about Morgaine, you need to do no more than to ask her yourself", the pirate was cut and dry. The conversation ended.

"He's right you know", Morgaine's voice carried as Will walked away, "Come in."

Will sat down in a seat that faced a large desk. Morgaine offered him some rum and laughed when he declined.

"Just like your father. Bill is a good man. He simply made a wrong decision and that lead to another and another", Mrs. Sparrow sadly smiled.

"You knew my father before he became what he is?" Will had never heard much about his father. It was a painful subject for his mother.

"Aye. He became my guardian after my mother passed. I never knew my father so Bill became the only one I ever knew. I was your age when I met Jack after your father and I were hired onto the Pearl", she slowly recalled.

"You and Jack fell in love?" the blacksmith laughed to himself.

"We were married a few months after we set sail", Morgaine smiled remembering her dress, the only one she ever wore. She giggled at the thought of how Jack had actually shaved and cut his hair for the ceremony. She informed him that he was to never pull a stunt like that again.

"Three years later, there was talk of mutiny. Barbossa and your father tried to convince me that it was in my best interest to rid myself of Jack", Captain Sparrow closed her eyes and remembered the two men asked her to meet them in the dead of night on the deck. She of course did not agree with them and told them that at next dock they should leave. The ship never reached dock and Morgaine never saw morning.

"Barbossa shot me on the spot", tears began to fall from the woman's blue eyes, "Your father screamed for Jack as he caught me."

**FLASHBACK **

_The sleeping captain awoke to Bill Turner yelling for him. He rolled over realizing Morgaine was not in bed. His heart began to race and then suddenly dropped when he reached the blood soaked deck. There lay his beloved wife…dying in the arms of another man. Jack went into a rage and pushed Bill from Morgaine._

_"Morgaine, lo..love, li..listen to me", Jack stuttered. There was nothing he could do to save her. _

_"I'm cold, Jack. I'm going numb", Morgaine managed through blood that had seeped into her mouth. She was beginning to choke. Her eyes began to get heavier and it got harder to breathe._

_"Open your eyes, Lovely", Jack begged her as his hand cupped her pale face. She was dying…this was never in their plan._

_"I love you, Jack", she gasped. The pressure to her lungs were becoming too much for her._

_"No! No! Morgaine? You have to stay with me", the captain's voice began to crack, "We have the world to see."_

_"Show me that horizon", Morgaine barely whispered. She took one last breathe and closed her eyes. Whatever warmth she had, left in an instant. Her world went dark._

_Jack was left with the body of his wife. He held her close for a few minutes before he noticed the pistol at his head._

_"Sorry about the Mrs.", Barbossa sneered, "But she wouldn't cooperate."_

_At dawn Jack was left on an island with only a pistol. That afternoon they sailed to Isla de La Muerta. A couple of days later, Bill was tied to a cannon and left to rot at the bottom of the ocean._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You saved a man who murdered you, from an eternity of hell?" Will was shocked. Gibbs said Morogaine was like an angel, but he never thought it was that literal.

"I forgave Barbossa as you forgave your father", Morgaine looked into his eyes, "What is it that you seek out here on the sea, Mr. Turner?"

"At first it was to save Elizabeth…again", he answered, "But now…"

"Now you feel at peace here, as if it's where you belong?" she smiled, "You see now why your father left."

"Yes", Will answered quietly, "Why are you out here, Captain Sparrow?"

"I wanted to be free. I wanted to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted to do it. The sea is a part of me, literally", Morgaine wasn't surprised at the look she received.

"My ancestor was untamable. She never wanted to be held down. She longed to be free forever, away from duties and traditions. Her wild spirit attracted a young sailor named Davy Jones. Gwenna fell in love but she did not want to marry him. She cast her soul to the sea so that she would always be free. The ocean seems endless and unpredictable. It was the perfect place for Gwenna to be eternally free", Mrs. Sparrow looked out into the ocean.

"Davy was overtook with grief and cut out his heart because of love. Gwenna's sister, Rhian cursed Davy Jones for being the cause of her sister's death. He could only come to land every ten years to visit the grave. But he would have to live on the ocean where his beloved's soul dwelt forever haunting him", Morgaine stopped.

"Gwenna's soul still lingers and because it does this allows me to be connected to the sea", she raised her hand and began chanting something in Gaelic. The ocean began to stir as a tidal wave appeared on the edge of the sea. It grew bigger as it got closer and then Morgaine dropped her hand. The wave disappeared.

Will returned to his seat from the now open window.

"Jack never mentions you, why?" the blacksmith continued learning about this amazing woman.

"My death has always plagued his mind. He knew I was always there beside him but he couldn't feel or hear me. It was torture for us both", Captain Sparrow thought about all of the conversations he had with her and all the letters he would write.

"So you caused the unnatural hurricane that kept Norrington from capturing Jack?" Will laughed. Elizabeth would do the same, or he hoped she would.

"The kiss meant nothing, Will. Elizabeth did what she felt was necessary to protect you all", Morgaine knew what troubled they young man, "She reminds him of me."

"You must be tired. I'll go resume my post", Will excused himself.

"He is a good man and so are you Jack", Mrs. Sparrow felt her husband's presence, "We're coming for you."


End file.
